


Playing Hooky

by Leia_Naberrie



Series: Dr. Parker [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anna Is Mentioned, Cheating, F/M, Not Underage, UST between an older man and a younger girl, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Naberrie/pseuds/Leia_Naberrie
Summary: Bonnie and Jeremy fight about kissing dead girlfriends and crushing on older men. Takes place a couple of weeks after "Storm In A Teacup".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Parker Notes: In this AU, Kai and Jo merge when he’s 22. He wins. 16 years later, he comes to Mystic Falls to repay a debt to his old friend, Sheila Bennett and look out for her grand-daughter who’s got herself mixed up with vampires, doppelgangers, shady professors and Expression magic. Season 3 & 4 mix-and-match AU. Older!Kai/younger!Bonnie.

You’d think, Bonnie thought as she glared at the _ex_ -love of her life across the Gilbert kitchen table that he would try to say something in his defence. But the best Jeremy could come up with was:

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? That you kissed your ghost ex-girlfriend or that you didn’t have the guts to tell me yourself.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

That only pissed Bonnie off more. “Well, you should have thought about that before you kissed her.” She shoved off her seat. “See you around, Jeremy.”

He got to his feet at once. “That’s it? We’re over? Because of one kiss?”

Bonnie scoffed as she flounced to the door. “One kiss is more than enough. But if it makes you feel better, you can add the sneaking around, lying, and emotional betrayal to the list. You may have kissed her once, but you’d been cheating on me in your heart weeks before that happened.”

“Really? Emotional betrayal?” Now it was his turn to scoff. “That’s rich coming from you, Bonnie Bennett!”

She paused at the door, her hand almost an inch from the knob. Against her better judgment, she whirled around to face him. “What are you trying to say?”

“You’re one to talk about emotional betrayal. You think I haven’t noticed the way you go all starry eyed whenever Kai Parker is in the room?”

Bonnie felt her face burn, and she hoped he understood that it was with rage not embarrassment. “Classy, Jeremy. Blame the girlfriend you cheated on for your cheating. Real classy.”

“Yes, I kissed Anna! She was my girlfriend. We never broke up. She died and I…” He broke off again. “I’m sorry. I love her, yes. But I love you, too and I never meant to hurt you. Cut me some slack here. It's not like I went looking for someone to cheat on you with.”

“You didn't have to _lie_ , Jeremy. You didn't have to _cheat_. We could have talked about it, called things off, taken a break while you figured out your deal with Anna. But no-”

“Talked about it? When, Bonnie? You don’t get to make out that everything wrong in our relationship is because of Anna. You shut me out when you went after Klaus. Locked me up in the house like some kid you needed to look out for. Went with Damon of all people to watch your back.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“That’s not how it’s supposed to work!”

Furious now, Bonnie dropped her satchel on the floor and stepped up to him. This was turning into a real fight.

Good.

“I am a powerful witch. You’re a human. It’s not rocket science. Or,” her eyes narrowed. “Is this some machismo thing, Jeremy? The age difference getting to you? You can only feel like a ‘man’ by protecting me?”

He growled. “We’re supposed to protect each other!”

She had nothing to say to that, just stood as they both glared silently at each other.

“Maybe you should have talked to me about this before you started sneaking around with Casper the ghost girlfriend,” Bonnie said finally, her voice like ice.

“Really? When were we supposed to have this conversation? When you left town right after everything that happened instead of sticking around and talking to me? Or when you were seeing that Professor Shady? Or when you’re following Kai Parker everywhere around like a lost puppy?”

“Don’t you dare-”

“The guy is a powerful wizard, Bonnie. Half the time, he doesn’t need your help. The other half the time, you stop him from getting stuff done. Like the deal with Stefan.”

“Oh don’t start that one again!”

“Or you get in the way. You didn’t even have your magic until just a few weeks ago.”

She grabbed her bag. “That’s enough. I’m not staying here for this.”

“You’re not listening to me, Bonnie. You’re always around him. Magic lessons, I know but then it went for an hour a week to every other day. You forgot our dates because you’d stay at his place and lose track of time. Your words, not mine,” he said loudly, over the angry retort she was about to give. “Everyone can see it. I heard Damon and Alaric laughing about it a few days ago.” His face twisted into a strange mixture of pain, and regret and embarrassment. Clearly, he had said more than he wanted to say.

This time there was no denying the reason why her face was burning. She had to swallow before she asked. “Laughing about what?” she asked hoarsely.

He shook his head. “I’d rather not…”

“Laughing about what, Jeremy?” she yelled.

Jeremy took his time answering. When he did, his voice was low with anger. “Your crush on Kai Parker.”

Bonnie laughed. It was a reflex, one of two knee-jerk reactions to embarrassment, confusion. The other reflex that she had barely managed to suppress was the urge to turn around, run away and go bury herself somewhere in shame.

“I don’t have a crush on Dr. Parker.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I’m your – I was your boyfriend. I’d think I’d know if my girlfriend has a crush on someone else.”

“You don’t know anything about me, Jeremy,” she retorted, grabbing at the opening with both hands and feet, “otherwise if you did, you’d never have kissed Anna!”

“Wow,” he said softly, “you’re not desperately trying to change the topic or anything, are you?”

“The topic is our failed relationship which ended because my boyfriend cheated on me! It’s over. Just like this conversation! Have a nice life, Jeremy!”

And with that, Bonnie did rush out the door, with as much dignity as she could.

Stupid little boy, she fumed as she walked rapidly to her car. It was her fault for dating someone who was clearly still struggling through adolescence. She couldn’t believe she defied the ancestors and lost her magic for his ungrateful ass. Not that she regretted bringing him back to life, she told herself, calming down a little. But look at the thanks she got for that.

She yanked open the car door, sat down, and slammed it shut.

She ought to have given Jeremy a hex as a parting gift. What was the point of being a witch if she couldn’t hex cheating ex-boyfriends?

She was seriously considering it, sitting behind the wheel, the engine stalling while her mind ran through a variety of minor spells that she had once seen in a Grimoire… There was one about halitosis…

When a rap on her window made her jerk out of her ruminations, startled.

Then for the third time that morning, Bonnie blushed.

“Hey, Dr. Parker,” she managed through a voice that was suddenly strangled as she rolled down her window.

For it was indeed the recent topic of the conversation between her and her ex-boyfriend standing by her car in loose pants, and a white shirt with sleeves rolled up. Bonnie didn’t stare at the muscles on display, visibly under the tawny dark hair on his tanned arms. Instead, her eyes skittered nervously over his face, lean, stern and gut-wrenchingly good-looking, before they finally landed on an imaginary spot an inch away from his ear.

“This is a surprise,” he said slowly. He looked around the grounds of the Gilbert residence, “I came to speak to Alaric Saltzman. I thought this was his day off but I don’t see his car…”

“There’s football practice on Thursdays,” she said quickly. “He should be in the school now.”

He frowned. “Great. As for you…” He gave her a measured look, then he lifted one of those arms to stare at his watch. “Aren’t you supposed to be a school?”

Of all the things she expected anyone to ask of her at that moment, that was not one of them. She gaped at him, completely speechless.

“When is Rudy getting back?” he asked, into the silence that she hadn’t been able to break.

Alarm bells went off in her head and she hastily found her voice. “This Friday, he said. And I got a … a sick day. That’s why I’m not in school. I needed to go … to the hospital… for a shot,” she managed, improvising brilliantly if she said so herself.

His eyebrows went up. “Really?” If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn his eyes were dancing with mirth.

Bonnie’s smiled brightly, turning her head slightly to look him square in the eyes. “Really. You could probably check the hospital records but that’d be violating my doctor/patient confidentiality.”

He turned his head quickly, but not before she had caught the hint of a smile on his face. She watched in fascination as the corners of his eyes crinkled. She looked quickly away again, when he turned back to her. This time, he leaned down, which gave her a big relief from craning her neck, his face almost level with her glass.

“Being the self-appointed town witch doesn’t give you a lifetime tardy pass, you know,” he said in a voice that was meant to be serious, but the twinkle in his eyes gave the game away.

Which gave her the gumption to retort, “it does when I have a vampire BFF that can compel me good grades.”

He cocked his head. “Without actually learning anything? You’re smarter than that, Bonnie.” There was no twinkle any more. His voice was loaded with disapproval.

Bonnie looked away quickly before her feelings showed so plainly on her face.

She heard him sigh. Then he reached over and touched her shoulder gently. “Hey, Bon. You’re a great… You’re an amazing kid, actually. But you’re still a kid. I know… I know… We’ve talked about this. You feel you need to take care of your friends. But not at your own cost, OK?”

“That’s not…” She bit back hysterical laughter. “I’m not here to…”

“To what? Have some other supernatural pow-wow over the latest episode in the Hybrid Problem with Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers? The century old vampires who drag a teenage girl into their battles and hide behind her?”

“Dr. Parker…” She said hesitantly, catching the edge of anger in his voice. “That’s not why I’m…”

The doors of the Gilbert house burst open and Jeremy strode through them. He took one look at Kai, then turned his pointed glare at Bonnie.

Inexplicably, Bonnie felt guilty. Like if she had been caught red-handed. Which made her even madder at Jeremy than she already was.

She glared right back at him.

He shook his head in a gesture that was both silent and loud with disapproval, and then he stormed down the street, hands deep in his pocket

Dr. Parker had stretched to full height when Jeremy had appeared, but since Jeremy hadn’t acknowledged either of them – at least in anyway fit for polite company – he went back to leaning almost through Bonnie’s window.

“Rude. And upset. Not exactly the attitude a teenage boy would have if his hot girlfriend had cut classes to spend some time with him. What a strange life you live, Bonnie Bennett, that I’m actually happy that you’re skipping school for this and not for some supernatural mission impossible. Unless it was a lover’s quarrel? Not that I care either way but…”

His words faded into a baritone lull. Her brain had stopped processing after he had uttered the one word ‘hot’, and now she just stared at him, his voice a hypnotic stream of words. His voice was casual enough, but there was something simmering in his gray eyes as he stared at her that looked like a mixture of fury and… Bonnie couldn’t put a name to what else she saw in his eyes. She only knew that it made her conscious of every part of her face, as his gaze seeming to sear across her face, flickered over her features.

“Right, Bonnie?”

It took her a moment before her name, and the question in his voice reached her. She was still staring into those gray eyes. His gaze had been roaming over her face but she was increasingly conscious of how it kept flickering over her mouth. Her breath turned shallow.

“What?” She asked, slightly dazed.

He didn’t answer, or repeat whatever he had asked. Instead his eyes did stop moving, and rested on her mouth.

Instinctively, she linked her lips and she watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.

Tortured, she realized dimly. That was how he looked right now. With his eyes burning, and the sound of his breath loud in the small space between their faces.

She felt her own breath slow to a stop, as her heart seemed to clench inside her chest. Was his face coming closer? Or was hers moving towards his own?

The sound of a beeper send them both yanking back, her into the car with her burning face to the windshield in front of her while he straightened up, reaching for the phone in his pocket with an urgency as if his life depended on it.

“What? Yes. Short break. I’ll be back.”

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him switch off the phone. He hesitated – it was barely a few seconds but to the sound of her beating heart it sounded like hours – then he cocked his head at her.

She turned her head in his general direction, letting her gaze land somewhere on his throat.

Which was only marginally better.

“I’m going to give Rudy a call first chance I get today.”

Now that sent her gaze flying right up to meet his. Anger washed through her, effectively cleansing away all the other confusing emotions. “What?”

He gave her a tight smile, and turned on his heel.

“Hey!” Bonnie yelled. “You don’t get to drag my Dad…. Dr. Parker!”

He turned his head a little, enough for her to see the hint of a devilish smile, then he took another step and vanished.

Bonnie screamed into the silence.


End file.
